Left Behind
by Rose1404
Summary: Saison 2 'New York'. Kurt est laissé seul à New York et il n'est pas content. Klaine! ACHEVÉE
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Le hall de l'hôtel était rempli de gens, certains arrivaient, certains vérifiaient les environ, s'apprêtant à sortir et explorer la ville. Kurt Hummel balaya le hall et fronça les sourcils. Il ne pouvait voir aucun membre de New Directions. C'est pas comme si ils ne se distinguait pas, ils ne sont pas des gens de la ville exactement conventionnelle, mais ils étaient nulle part en vu. Kurt avait pris quelques minutes supplémentaires pour emballer son sac et s'assurer que personne n'avait rien laissé derrière et, par conséquent, avait été le dernier à quitter la salle. Aucune des filles l'avait attendu, mais habituellement, il ne donnait pas son avis dessus.

Maintenant, cependant, il n'y avait personne en vue. Les sourcils froncés, il roula sa valise à la réception et fut accueilli par une femme guillerette, assis derrière le bureau.

"Puis-je vous aider?" demanda t-elle, son sourire montrant les dents blanches brillantes qui, de toute évidence, était l'oeuvre d'un dentiste, pensa Kurt.

"Pourriez-vous vérifié les New Directions?" demanda Kurt, la voix calme, essayant de ne pas laisser la panique s'installée. _Ils ne seraient pas parti sans moi_ , pensa t-il.

"Oui, vous avez tous été vérifié et le taxi qui a été commandé est déjà parti," lui dit la femme, son sourire jamais hésitant.

 _OK, alors peut-être qu'ils le feraient_.

"Pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît me commander un taxi?" Demanda Kurt, serrant les dents. Le niveau d'intelligence que M. Schuester avait étonnait Kurt parfois. Comment avait-il réussi à devenir un enseignant était encore un mystère pour lui, comme ce fut ainsi pour la plupart des enseignants de McKinley.

"Bien sûr. Il sera ici dans quelques instants," dit-elle, rayonnante, décrochant le téléphone. Kurt hocha la tête poliment et parti. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie, tirant sa valise derrière lui, poussant la porte et fit son chemin dehors pour attendre. Elle n'a pas eu tort quand elle dit qu'un taxi serait là bientôt parce qu'il n'a attendu que quelques minutes avant que l'un d'eux n'arrive. L'homme de taxi grogna quand il souleva la valise de Kurt dans le taxi et Kurt glissa sur le siège arrière. Il fronça le nez à l'odeur de vieux tabac et se fit une note mentale pour acheter des lingettes hygiéniques à l'aéroport avant son départ.

Il fut reconnaissant que M. Schuester lui avait remis son billet avant de partir, un de ses très peu mouvements intelligents, le taxi se déplaçait lentement à travers le trafic et Kurt sortit son téléphone pour regarder l'heure. Il se mordit la lèvre. Il composa rapidement le numéro de Mercedes, mais il est allé directement à la messagerie vocale. Il fronça les sourcils et composa le numéro de Finn, même chose. Il essaya tous les téléphones des New Directions, mais apparemment ils les avaient tous éteints. Il rebondi avec impatience sur son siège, maudissant silencieusement chaque voiture lente qui lui faisait arrivé plus en retard.

Sa semblait être des heures avant que l'aéroport ne sois finalement en vue. Kurt regarda son téléphone et son estomac chuta, le cœur battant douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il était en retard. Son vol faisait déjà l'embarquement et il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il s'y rendrait a temps. Il retomba dans son siège et mélancoliquement pria pour M. Schuester remarqua son absence et qu'aucun d'entre eux ne monte dans l'avion.

* * *

 _Il est clair que M. Schuester est un idiot et qu'il ne mérite pas son titre de professeur_ , pensa Kurt avec colère. Ils avaient tous pris l'avion sans lui, le laissant à New York.

 _Je suppose qu'il y a des endroits bien pires ou être abandonnés_ , réfléchit Kurt, mais il était maintenant coincé avec un dilemme. Qu'était-il supposé faire maintenant? Il sortit son téléphone et tapa son numéro préféré un - Blaine. Heureusement, il ne sonna que trois fois avant qu'il ne répondit.

"Kurt! Tu ne devrait pas être dans l'avion?" Demanda Blaine et Kurt se sentit immédiatement rassuré par la voix de son petit ami.

"Ils sont partis sans moi," lui dit carrément Kurt.

"Quoi?"

"ils m'ont d'abord laissé à l'hôtel, donc j'ai du prendre un taxi vers l'aéroport par moi-même et puis ils ont pris l'avion sans sans moi," fulmina Kurt, sa colère remontant à la surface.

"Ils sont partis sans toi?" grogna Blaine et Kurt sourit. Il savait que Blaine serai de son côté et avoir quelqu'un de son côté était rassurant.

"Oui. Je suis toujours à New York alors qu'ils sont tous sur le chemin du retour," claqua Kurt, saisissant sa valise fermement. "Apparemment, M. Schuester ne sais pas compter ou il ne se soucie pas de nous, après tout il nous a laissé pour aller auditionné pour un spectacle de Broadway. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent, Blaine."

"Ne t'inquiète pas," apaisa Blaine, essayant désespérément de contrôler sa colère. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. "Je vais te donner le numéro de mon frère, Cooper, et tu vas l'appeler. Il te ramènera chez lui et tu pourras y rester jusqu'à ce que tu puisses avoir un autre vol."

"Je ne peux pas faire ça à ton frère -" commença Kurt, mais Blaine le coupa.

"Si, tu peux. Je ne vais pas te laisser resté bloqués à New York," lui dit fermement Blaine. "Je vais appeler ton père et lui faire savoir ce qui se passe pendant que tu appelles Coop et lui dit ce qui est arrivé."

Kurt accepta et griffonna le numéro que Blaine lui donna. Il soupira et Blaine attendit qu'il parle.

"Merci Blaine," murmura Kurt. "Tu me manques."

"Tu me manques aussi, bébé," lui assura Blaine. "Je te retrouverai à l'aéroport quand tu rentreras."

Kurt sourit à cela. "J'espère bien. Je vais appeler Coop."

"Et je vais appeler ton père. Bye, Kurt."

"Bye, Blaine." Kurt raccrocha rapidement et composa le numéro de Cooper, se mordant la lèvre nerveusement.

"Bonjour, ici Cooper Anderson," fit une voix sur l'autre ligne et Kurt prit une profonde inspiration.

"Cooper? C'est Kurt Hummel, le petit ami de Blaine," répondit Kurt.

"Kurt! Enfin, j'ai le plaisir de te parler. Blaine m'a tout dit à propos de toi," explosa Cooper à l'autre bout et Kurt sentit ses nerfs fondre.

"Que du bien, j'espère," plaisanta Kurt et Cooper rit.

"Que du bien, bien sûr. Que puis-je faire pour toi?" demanda t-il.

"Est-ce que Blaine vous a parlé de notre concours de chorale?" demanda curieusement Kurt.

"Oui, il m'a dit qu'il était fier de toi et comment tu allais t'amuser à New York. J'allais venir vous regarder, mais je n'ai pas pu quitter mon travail" déclara Cooper.

"Eh bien, j'ai été laissé à New York," lui dit Kurt. Il y avait un silence à l'autre bout et Kurt fronça les sourcils. "Cooper?"

"Tu as été laissé à New York?" fit écho Cooper.

"Oui."

"Où es-tu?" demanda Cooper.

"A l'aéroport. J'ai essayé de prendre un taxi, mais j'ai été coincé dans le trafic et j'ai raté le vol." expliqua Kurt.

"Reste là. Je viens te chercher," lui dit Cooper et Kurt pouvait entendre du bruit en arrière-plan. "Je serais là bientôt."

"Merci Cooper," le remercia sincèrement Kurt.

"Je t'en prie, Kurt. Je serai là bientôt. Va te chercher quelque chose à manger en attendant." chargea Cooper et il raccrocha. Kurt mis son téléphone dans sa poche et roula sa valise derrière lui, il regarda un 'coffee shop', bien que l'idée d'aller au café sans Blaine ne lui fit que plus manquer son petit ami.

* * *

"Kurt!"

Kurt leva brusquement les yeux et regarda autour. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Cooper marchant vers lui. Blaine lui avait montré des photos de Cooper et il savait qu'il était beau, bien qu'il pensait que Blaine était beaucoup plus beau, mais les images de lui lui ont peine fait justice. Il était grand, maigre et beau à tomber, mais il n'était toujours rien comparer à Blaine.

Kurt se leva et fut surpris quand Cooper le tira dans une étreinte. Donc, ce n'est pas simplement Blaine qui fait sa; sa doit être de famille, réfléchit Kurt.

"Est ce que tu vas bien?" demanda Cooper, regardant par-dessus Kurt pour tout signe de détresse et Kurt lui sourit timidement.

"Je vais bien. En colère mais je vais bien," assura t-il et Cooper rit.

"Je ne te le reproche pas. Je vais te ramener à la maison et te réserver le prochain vol possible," lui assura Cooper.

"Je suis désolé pour sa," dit Kurt quand Cooper saisit sa valise et commença à la tirer. Ils passèrent à travers les gens, ce rendant vers la sortie.

"Tu as rien à te reprocher," lui assura Cooper. "Ton professeur, d'autre part, aura beaucoup de comptes à rendre aussi."

Kurt frissonna. Son père allait être furieux et sa allait certainement mettre un stress sur son cœur. Soudain, le téléphone de Kurt commença à sonner et il le sorti de sa poche, pour voir le numéro de Burt clignoté sur l'écran.

"Salut, papa," salua Kurt, répondant à l'appel.

"Kurt! Blaine m'a appelé. Tu vas bien?" demanda Burt.

"Je vais bien, papa. Cooper vient de venir me chercher," expliqua doucement Kurt.

"Donne lui le téléphone," Burt instruit et Kurt remis à Cooper qui sourit, prenant le téléphone.

"Bonjour, M. Hummel," répondit poliment Cooper.

Kurt écouta Cooper parlé à son père avec facilité et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avec étonnement quand Cooper rit. Il avait gagné Burt Hummel, tout comme Blaine. Il ne devrait s'attendre à rien de moins. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps avant que Cooper ne lui redonne le téléphone.

"Papa?"

"Je vais réglé tout sa, Kurt," promis Burt, beaucoup plus calme qu'il n'avait quand il avait répondu.

"Merci, papa," souri Kurt, se sentant.

"Très bien. Je t'aime, Kurt."

"Je t'aime, aussi, papa," sourit Kurt et il raccrocha, glissant son téléphone dans sa poche. Ils étaient à l'extérieur maintenant et Cooper le conduisit à sa voiture. Il mis la valise de Kurt dans le coffre et Kurt glissa dans le siège du passager et Cooper grimpa derrière le volant.

* * *

"Il vit a Central Park!" cria Kurt par téléphone à Blaine, qui rit en réponse. "Cet endroit est incroyable et sa doit être tellement cher."

"Il l'est," confirma Blaine. "Mais Cooper a un bon emploi bien rémunéré et il aime l'endroit."

"Bien sûr, j' en doute pas. Avez-vous vu cette vue?" pleura Kurt et Blaine rit à nouveau.

Kurt soupira et se laissa tomber sur le lit de rechange que Cooper avait mis en place pour lui. Kurt était seulement en mesure d'obtenir un vol demain matin, mais il était OK avec ça. Apprendre à rester dans cet incroyable appartement valait vraiment la peine.

"Je l'ai vu et il est incroyable," lui a dit Blaine. "Mais je voudrais être là pour voir ton expression."

Kurt rougit. "Tu es si ringard." Mais ils savaient tous les deux que Kurt aimait secrètement et Blaine aussi.

"Tu as parlé à ton père?" Demanda Blaine.

"Oui, je l'ai fait. Merci beaucoup pour ton aide," lui dit sincèrement Kurt.

"Tu n'es pas obligé de me remercier pour quoi que ce soit," lui assura Blaine. "Tu ne devrais pas être là en premier lieu. Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils ont quitté l'hôtel sans toi!"

"Ils doivent être à la maison maintenant," murmura Kurt et ne pu s'empêcher d'imaginer l'image de Burt allant chercher Finn et créer une scène à l'aéroport, criant à tous d'être si irresponsable et laissant un membre de l'équipe derrière. Kurt ne le blâme pas, cependant. Il était furieux lui-même. "Papa va pas y aller de mains mortes."

"Il n'a pas été heureux quand je lui ai dit," convenu Blaine. "Je n'ai pas été heureux non plus."

"Comment ont-ils pu m'oublier?" demanda amèrement Kurt. "Suis-je si insignifiant pour eux?"

"Oh, Kurt, ne pense pas comme ça," roucoula doucement Blaine. "Bien sûr que tu es important. Tu es la personne la plus importante pour ton père et moi." Kurt se tut. Il pensait qu'au moins Mercedes auraient son absence. 'Pour les autres ... Je ne sais même pas quoi dire'.

Kurt soupira et se laissa tomber sur le dos, les yeux fixés au plafond. "Je pensais que tout allait mieux," murmura Kurt et sentit des picotements derrière ses yeux. Il cligna des yeux, déterminé à ne pas pleurer, "Après toutes les rumeurs, puis le bal de promo. Je pensais que les choses allaient mieux entre nous tous, en tant que groupe."

Blaine ne savait pas ce qu'il devait répondre. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire était de prendre Kurt dans ses bras et le serrer. Il dit sa à Kurt et son petit ami gémit doucement.

"Je veux que tu me tiens dans tes bras," murmura Kurt.

"Bientôt bébé" promis Blaine.

"Je ne sais pas comment je vais parler à tout le monde quand je reviendrai," murmura Kurt, en essuyant une larme qui glissait sur sa joue.

"Nous verrons," lui assura Blaine.

On frappa à la porte et Kurt leva la tête pour voir Cooper debout timidement à la porte.

"Désolé de vous interrompre, mais je me demandais si tu voulais dîner?" demanda Cooper et Kurt sourit.

"Le dîner paraît bien."

"Très bien. Je vais juste prendre mon manteau et porte-monnaie. Bye, Blaine!" Cooper cria la dernière partie et Kurt sourit en entendant Blaine rire.

"Amuse-toi au dîner et dit à Coop que je lui dis au revoir," sourit Blaine.

"Ok. Bye, Blaine," sourit Kurt.

"Bye, Kurt." répéta Blaine et Kurt sourit en raccrochant. Il attrapa son manteau et alla au salon où Cooper haussait son long, élégant manteau noir. Il sourit à Kurt et enroula d'une écharpe autour de son cou.

"Je vais t'emmener à un super petit hôtel pour ta dernière nuit à New York," Cooper rayonnait et Kurt lui sourit timidement.

"Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire" commença à protester Kurt mais Cooper lui fit signe arrêter, enveloppant un bras autour de son épaule.

"Balivernes. Je vais éduquer tes papilles," Cooper sourit méchamment et les conduisit hors de l'appartement.

* * *

Blaine se tenait à côté de Burt, rebondissant sur ses orteils, en essayant d'attraper un aperçu de son petit ami. Il avait demandé à Burt s'il pouvait venir avec lui chercher Kurt et il avait accepté. Finn avait demandé s'il pouvait venir aussi, mais Burt lui avait donné un regard très sévère et lui a dit non.

 ** _Début Flashback_**

 _Burt s'était rendu à l'aéroport pour aller chercher Finn avec Carole et dès qu'il a vu William Schuester, il a vu rouge. Il n'a pas perdu de temps._

 _"Comment osez-vous oublier mon fils?" rugit Burt. Schuester regarda autour de lui dans la confusion, puis son visage se rempli d'horreur. "Vous ne l'avez même pas remarqué!"_

 _"Burt, je suis désolé -" tenta de dire Will, mais Burt le coupa._

 _"Aucun d'entre vous ne l'a remarqué!" grogna Burt, il observa quand ils ont tous laissé tomber leurs têtes. Mercedes avait l'air horrifié avec elle-même et Finn avait pâli. Ils avaient au moins la décence d'avoir honte mais Burt secoua la tête. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans votre tête? Vous êtes leur enseignant pour bon sang!" cracha t-il. "Vous avez laissé mon enfant coincé à New York!"_

 _"Burt -" essaya de nouveau William, mais Burt leva un doigt menaçant._

 _"Fermez là," grogna Burt. "Vous serez chanceux si vous travaillez de nouveau. Pour le reste d'entre vous, Kurt est votre ami et aucun de vous n'a remarqué qu'il n'était pas là! Vous êtes parti sans lui!" Ils bougea inconfortablement, en évitant le regard de Burt. Burt secoua la tête dans la déception. "Allons-y, Finn."_

 _Burt et Carole se retournèrent et s'éloignèrent. Finn se précipita après eux, en sachant que il ne le faisait pas, Burt n'hésiterai pas à le laisser derrière._

 ** _Fin Flashback_**

"Il est là," glapit Blaine et Burt regarda pour voir où Blaine regardait. Kurt accourait, sa valise roulant derrière lui. Quand il est arrivé jusqu'à eux, il laissa tomber sa valise et jeta ses bras autour du cou de Blaine, enfouissant son visage dans son épaule. Blaine enveloppa ses bras ferme autour de sa taille et le tint fermement.

"Je suis tellement content que tu sois à la maison," Blaine chuchota à son oreille et Kurt le tint plus près. Blaine baissa la tête et déposa un baiser sur le cou de Kurt, le tenant serré. Burt leur permis d'avoir leur moment, foudroyant quiconque qui les regarda. Ils se séparèrent plus rapidement, mais Burt compris qu'ils étaient dans l'Ohio, après tout. New York peut accepter des gens comme eux, mais l'Ohio était un monde loin de la.

Kurt serra Burt, qui lui rendit son étreinte.

"Je suis tellement content que vous sois à la maison, Kurt," lui dit Burt et son fils lui sourit.

"Tu m'as manqué, papa," murmura Kurt et Burt tapota son dos. Burt se pencha et souleva la valise de Kurt par la poignée. Il chassa Kurt loin quand il essaya de la lui reprendre et ils se dirigèrent dehors.

"Le vol s'est bien passé?" demanda Burt et Kurt haussa les épaules.

"J'étais un peu nerveux de voyagé par moi-même," admis Kurt, "Étant donné que c'était ma deuxième fois dans un avion."

La mâchoire de Burt se serra et il vit le changement d'expression de Blaine. Plus rien a été dit quand ils ont fait leur chemin vers la voiture. Burt glissa derrière le volant tandis que Kurt et Blaine se glissa dans la banquette arrière. Une fois leur ceinture bouclé, Blaine prit immédiatement la main de son petit ami, reliant leurs doigts. Kurt lui sourit et frotta son pouce sur ses doigts.

"Je ne peux pas assez vous remerciez toi et ton frère pour tout ce que vous avez fait," murmura Kurt et Blaine sourit.

"Il n'y a aucun problème," lui assura Blaine. "Cooper a aimé t'avoir, il me l'a dit."

"J'ai eu un bon moment. J'ai aussi vu quelques photos très intéressantes," sourit Kurt et Blaine fronça les sourcils, confus. Il comprit finalement et écarquilla les yeux.

"Il t'a montré mes photos de bébé!" pleura Blaine et Kurt sourit en hochant la tête. Burt rit sur le siège avant et Blaine bouda. "Pas juste! Tu ne m'a pas laissé regarder les tiennes."

"Ils sont sur l'étagère dans le salon, Blaine," lui dit Burt et Blaine lui sourit.

"Papa," gémit Kurt et Burt continua juste de rire. En approchant de la maison Hummel-Hudson, le calme était revenu. Kurt serra la main de Blaine plus fermement quand la voiture s'est garé dans l'allée et Blaine serra sa main en retour, en essayant de le rassurer. Ils glissa hors de la voiture et Burt pris la valise de Kurt tandis que Blaine passa un bras autour de sa taille et le poussa vers la maison.

Carole l'accueillit chaleureusement, en le serrant fermement et embrassant sa joue. "Tu m'as tellement manqué," rayonna t-elle, reculant. "C'est si bon de t'avoir à la maison et je ne peux pas attendre pour que tu me racontes ton temps à New York."

Kurt lui sourit et hocha la tête. "Je vais aller déballer."

Il prit son sac à l'étage, Blaine sur ses talons. Il était sur le point d'entrer dans sa chambre quand Finn entra dans le couloir.

"Salut Kurt," salua timidement Finn. Kurt l'ignora et alla directement dans sa chambre. Il attendit que Blaine soit entré avant de claquer la porte. Blaine le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort. Kurt se blottit contre lui avant d'embrasser Blaine. Ils se sont embrassés langoureusement, Blaine se re-familiarisant le goût et le toucher de Kurt.

Blaine recula et regarda dans les yeux de Kurt, souriant. "Je t'aime."

Le souffle de Kurt s'attela et il tendit la main vers le visage de Blaine. "Je t'aime aussi."

Blaine sourit et toucha doucement les lèvres de Kurt à nouveau. "Je vais t'aider a déballer."

* * *

Les New Directions ne savaient pas comment ils allaient parler à Kurt. Il n'avait même pas dit deux mots à Finn, qui avait essayé de présenter des excuses, mais Kurt était têtu.

"Sa aurait pu arriver à tout le monde," raisonna Rachel mais tout le monde la fixa.

"Je ne peux pas croire nous avons laissé Kurt à l'hôtel," Mercedes secoua la tête et Sam frotta doucement son dos "Et que nous sommes monté dans l'avion sans lui, aussi."

"Je blâme Rachel et Finn," leur dit Santana et les deux Finn et Rachel la regarda. "S'il n'y avait pas eu ce baiser devant tout le monde qui nous a coûté les nationales américains alors nous ne serions pas si en colère et déçu et nous nous serions rappelé que Kurt était pas avec nous."

"Nous ne devrions pas avoir l'oublié," soupira Tina. "Nous sommes des gens terribles."

"Nous avons tous eu beaucoup dans nos esprits," essaya de nouveau Rachel, mais ils ont secoué leurs têtes.

"Nous ne devrions pas avoir l'oublié," dit Finn, d'accord avec Tina.

Will avait eu des problèmes aussi. Figgins l'avait convoqués et Sue lui a reprocher de ne pas payer plus d'attention à "sa douce porcelaine". Il a eu la chance d'avoir encore son emploi à la fin de cette entretient. Kurt n'était pas revenu au glee club et Will ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher.

"C'est difficile de lui parler quand Blaine est là tout le temps," gémit Finn. "La façon dont il me regarde."

Inutile de dire que Blaine n'était pas content de Finn. Comment avait-il pu oublier son propre frère?

Depuis ils s'étaient confessé leur amour mutuel, ils passaient plus de temps ensemble que d'habitude. L'été était sur le point de commencer et Kurt était content d'avoir un peu d'espace pour passer plus de temps avec son petit ami.

Ils avaient blessé Kurt et il avait besoin d'espace pour réévaluer sa relation avec eux. Pour l'instant, cependant, il voulait juste se concentrer sur Blaine et les belles sensations qu'il lui donnait quand celui-ci le cloua au lit et l'embrassa avec tant d'amour qu'il sentait tout le chemin jusqu'à ses orteils.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Pour la première fois, Kurt voulait être de retour à Dalton avec son petit ami. Ce fut son dernier jour d'école avant que les vacances d'été commence. McKinley semblait encore plus pathétique que d'habitude et Kurt ne pouvait pas attendre pour partir. C'était suffisait de vivre avec Finn pour le moment, le garçon plus grand essayait de le coincer pour le forcé à écouter ses excuses, mais Kurt l'a toujours esquivé ou fait en sorte qu'il y ait toujours Burt ou Carole dans la même pièce que lui.

Quand il entra dans les couloirs de McKinley, il essayait d'esquiver les autres membres du Glee club. Il ne retourna pas à glee et passa ces après-midi avec Blaine.

Malheureusement pour lui, Rachel avait réussi à le coincer à son casier cet après-midi.

"Je comprends que tu sois en colère contre nous," Rachel souffla, les mains sur ses hanches alors qu'elle regarda le visage ennuyé de Kurt. "Mais tu devrais vraiment revenir à glee. Nous avons déjà commencé à parler de notre performance pour les qualifications."

Kurt se tourna vers elle, les yeux écarquillés d'incrédulité. Il secoua la tête et ferma son casier avant de tourner les talons pour marcher loin d'elle. Mais Rachel se précipita pour le rattraper.

"Vraiment Kurt. Tu ne devrait pas être si bouleversé" poursuivit Rachel. "Sa aurait pu arriver à tout le monde et tu as à put passer une autre nuit à New York. Je ne vois pas où est le problème."

Kurt s'arrêta et se retourna vers elle, la mâchoires serrer de colère.

"Le problème? Tu veux dire à part qu'aucun de vous n'a remarqué mon absence. Vous ne l'avez pas remarqué jusqu'à ce que soit mon père qui vous le dise."

Rachel remua. "Nous avons tous eu beaucoup dans nos esprits, la perte des Nationales et moi avec mon amour pour Finn."

"Je m'en fout de ton amour pour Finn," cracha Kurt. "Vous ne serez probablement plus ensemble à la fin de l'été de toute façon vu la façon dont vous allez tous à travers les relations comme une partie de bowling." Rachel resta bouche bée avec colère, mais Kurt ne lui permit pas de parler. "Depuis que je me suis fait re-transféré ici, sa a été tout aussi mauvais qu'avant. Vous n'avez aucun respect de moi. D'abord, vous m'accusé de trompé Blaine avec Sam, vous n'avez que regardé quand j'ai été couronné reine du bal et vous m'avez laissé seul dans New York."

Rachel souffla et remua coupable.

"Je suis fatigué d'être le deuxième meilleur après tout le monde," lui dit Kurt. Il se tourna les talons de nouveau et sortit de là, passant à travers la foule et Rachel le perdit dans la foule d'étudiants. Elle soupira et se laissa bousculer par la foule. Sa aurait pu être mieux et elle se mordit la lèvre. Peut-être qu'ils avaient perdu Kurt pour toujours.

* * *

Will Schuester n'était pas une personne populaire en ce moment. Emma était déçu de lui et lui parlait à peine. Sue semblait apporter l'incident à chaque fois qu'il était en vue et même son glee club était contrarié de lui. Ils ont également été contrarié avec eux-mêmes, mais Will était l'enseignant et il était de son devoir de s'assurer que tous ses élèves étaient en sécurité.

Quand il entra dans glee club, il balaya tous les membres et sentit un coup de déception quand il vit que Kurt n'était pas la, mais il ne s'attendait à ce qu'il se montre, mais cela ne l'a pas empêché de le vouloir. Il voulait faire ses excuses à Kurt personnellement, mais il n'a jamais pu attraper le garçon seul.

Le club était au plus bas points que Will n'ai jamais vu. Ils étaient mécontents que Kurt sois parti une première fois pour Dalton, mais ils ont compris que c'était dangereux. Mais maintenant Kurt était parti à cause d'eux et ça fait mal. Will n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de lui-même.

"Je sais que nous sommes tous bouleversés que Kurt ne soit pas avec nous," leur dit Will, brisant le silence dans la pièce. "Mais c'est notre dernière séance avant que l'été ne commence et j'espérais que nous pourrions faire une dernière chanson."

Santana roula des yeux. "Je suis désolé, mais après tout ce que j'ai fait pour faire revenir Kurt, nous avons tous déconné et maintenant il n'est même pas ici," claqua Santana, les foudroyant. "J'ai honte de nous tous."

"Santana a raison," acquiesça Quinn. "Il a eu une année très difficile et nous avons rien fait pour l'aider. Je ne serai pas surprise si il ne nous pardonne pas."

Mercedes baissa la tête de honte et de l'autre est déplacé dans leurs chaises.

"Mais, il doit nous pardonner." déclara Finn. "Il ne peut pas nous ignorer pour toujours. Je vis avec lui."

"C'est encore pire Gigantor," Santana leva les yeux. "T'aurai du remarqué que ton frère n'était pas dans l'avion."

Finn bougea inconfortablement sur sa chaise.

"Ecoutez, Kurt va revenir" déclara Rachel, regardant autour de tout le monde. "Il aime beaucoup trop chanter pour ne pas revenir à glee. Il va se calmer pendant l'été et tout sera comme avant."

Tout le monde roula leurs yeux à Rachel et Will soupira.

* * *

Kurt était assis en face de Blaine à leur café habituel, souriant alors qu'il écoutait Blaine babiller sur ses choix pour son audition à l'attractions Six Flags cet été. Kurt n'a eu aucun mal à croire qu'il obtiendrait le poste et qu'il passera la plupart de ses jours dans un parc à thème l'écoutant chanter.

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses?" Demanda Blaine, regardant Kurt, ses yeux noisette débordant d'enthousiasme et un soupçon de nerfs.

"Ils sont tous d'excellents choix Blaine," assura Kurt. "Tu sais que tu va avoir le travail."

"Tu sais pas," marmonna timidement Blaine. "Il y a beaucoup de grands artistes là-bas."

"Oui," convient Kurt. "Cependant, aucun d'entre eux ne montrent autant de passion, de charme et de charisme comme tu le fais." Blaine rougit et sourit timidement à Kurt. "Choisis celle avec laquelle tu pourrais avoir le plus de plaisir."

"Merci" déclara Blaine et Kurt haussa juste les épaules, prenant une gorgée de son café.

"Comment a été le dernier jour?" demanda Blaine, en changeant de sujet et Kurt soupira.

"Je souhaite ne jamais être revenu," admis Kurt. Blaine fronça les sourcils et prit la main de Kurt. "Rachel m'a intimidé pour revenir à glee."

Blaine fronça les sourcils et secoua tristement la tête. "Ils ne devraient pas faire sa."

Kurt soupira. "Je pensais que les choses allaient changer. Que je cesserai d'être victime d'intimidation au sein du club."

"Comment sa?" Demanda Blaine, confus.

"Puck et Finn me jetaient dans les poubelles avant l'école chaque matin," lui dit Kurt, embarrassé. "Quinn et Santana me jetaient des insultes dans les couloirs. Rachel et moi avons toujours été en compétition les uns contre les autres et je ne parlait jamais à personne d'autre."

Kurt leva les yeux vers Blaine et vit son regard. Son visage était entre tristesse et colère. Kurt serra sa main fermement.

"C'est rien Blaine" déclara Kurt doucement et Blaine secoua la tête.

"Non, c'est pas rien Kurt," lui dit carrément Blaine. "Je- merde- Je déteste que t'ai eu a traversé sa, c'est injuste."

Kurt sourit avec amertume. Il vida le reste de son café et se leva. Il tira Blaine, saisissant son sac et conduisit Blaine hors du café par la main. Ils avaient pris la voiture de Blaine, Blaine l'ayant ramassé à l'école, et ils glissa dedans, Blaine derrière le volant. Kurt lui fit face et prit ses deux mains.

"Je sais que ce n'est pas juste, Blaine," déclara Kurt. "La seule chose qui m'aide a tenir est toi, mon père et le fait qu'un jour, nous pourrons sortir de cette enfer et passer à des choses plus grandes."

"New York," sourit Blaine.

Kurt hocha la tête et sourit. "Je veux aller à New York avec toi. Je veux que nous allions dans les universités que nous voulons et avoir la meilleures des carrières."

Blaine sourit et prit le visage de Kurt, le tirant dans un baiser. Kurt l'embrassa en retour. Il estimait que Blaine était son seul point d'ancrage pour le moment. Ils se séparèrent lentement et Blaine frottait son pouce sur les joues de Kurt.

"Je t'aime," murmura Blaine et Kurt sourit brillamment.

"Je t'aime aussi."

"Devine quoi?" sourit Blaine, brisant le silence entre eux.

"Quoi?"

"Cooper vient me rendre visite," Blaine sourit avec enthousiasme et Kurt sourit largement. Il adorait Cooper et était heureux de voir le frère de Blaine à nouveau.

* * *

Lorsque Burt apprit que Cooper arrivait en ville, il l'a immédiatement invité, lui et Blaine pour le dîner du vendredi soir. Blaine avait accepté l'offre avec plaisir et lui a dit qu'il le ferait savoir à Cooper et voir s'il aimerait venir.

Lorsque le vendredi soir arriva, ce fut Finn qui répondit à la porte. Il l'ouvrit lentement et révéla Blaine, qui n'avait pas les cheveux gélifié bas pour une fois et habillé avec élégance, comme toujours, debout à côté de lui, un gars que Finn n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il était beau et habillé tout aussi élégamment que Blaine.

"Salut Finn" salua Blaine. "Voici mon frère Cooper."

"Oh," souffla Finn, surpris. "Salut mec. Entrez."

Finn ouvrit la porte plus large et permis aux frères de passer. Ils ont tous deux enlevé leurs manteaux et les ont raccroché avant qui Finn ne les conduisit dans la maison.

"Il est si grand," chuchota Cooper à Blaine qui ricana doucement. Cooper était assez grand, mais lui-même n'est rien comparé à l'adolescent.

Cooper regarda autour de la maison avec un sourire, aimant ce sentiment intime qui rayonnait sur les murs.

"Bonjour M. Hummel," salua joyeusement Blaine quand Burt les accueillit dans le salon.

"C'est Burt gamin," rit Burt, frappant Blaine légèrement sur l'épaule. "Vous devez être Cooper."

Il tendit la main à Cooper qui la secoua avec un sourire.

"Il est agréable de rencontrer votre M. Hummel," dit poliment Cooper.

"Appelez-moi Burt, s'il vous plaît. Voici ma femme Carole," Burt sourit, qui indiqua Carole qui venait de sortir de la cuisine.

"Bonjour les garçons," sourit-elle en embrassant la joue de Blaine et en tirant Cooper dans une étreinte maternelle. "C'est tellement agréable de vous rencontrer." Cooper lui tapota doucement le dos et elle le libéra. "Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose les garçons?"

"Non merci," disent-ils et elle hocha la tête.

"Kurt est à l'étage, Blaine," sourit Carole, faisant un geste vers les escaliers. Blaine sourit, regardant Cooper qui rit et hocha la tête. Blaine se dépêcha de monter les escaliers et frappa à la porte de Kurt. Il jeta un œil et fut récompensé par un beau sourire de Kurt.

"Salut! Je t'ai pas entendu frapper" dit Kurt en faisant la moue et Blaine le tira dans une étreinte, embrassant ses lèvres boudeuses.

"Tout va bien" assura Blaine. "Cooper est impatient de te revoir."

"Alors, je ne vais pas le faire attendre," Kurt sourit et bondit hors de sa chambre, le rire de Blaine derrière lui. Cooper sourit à Kurt quand il est descendu dans le salon.

"Kurt!" cria t-il joyeusement et le tira dans une étreinte. Ils ont manqué l'air surpris de Finn et ils se séparèrent, Blaine enroula un bras autour de sa taille quand Kurt recula pour lui. "Comment tu vas?"

"Bien," sourit Kurt. "Et toi?"

"Bien," rayonna Cooper. "Bien sûr, ta compagnie me manque. Je me suis amusé à te sortir pour le dîner à New York."

Burt sourit et Kurt sourit timidement. "Merci beaucoup pour sa."

"Cela n'a posé aucun problème," lui assura Cooper. Une minuterie se fit entendre dans la cuisine et Carole s'excusa.

"Finn, c'est ton tour pour les couverts ce soir" dit Burt à Finn qui soupira et se traîna à la cuisine.

* * *

Le dîner se passait bien, jusqu'à ce que Finn demanda bêtement comment Kurt connaissait Cooper.

"Il m'a laissé rester avec lui quand tu m'a laissé à New York," lui dit carrément Kurt et tout le monde se tut.

"Mec, nous sommes vraiment désolé!" plaida Finn. "Mais tu ne peux pas tenir que sur nous. sa aurait pu arrivé à tout le monde! Et j'ai eu beaucoup dans mon esprit!"

"C'est pas une excuse Finn" déclara sévèrement Burt. "Nous en avons parlé."

"Il ne veut même pas nous pardonnez" protesta Finn.

"Je ne veux pas vos excuses Finn," siffla Kurt. "Je veux que tu arrêtes de me traiter comme j'était rien tout le temps! Je suis une personne aussi, tu sais."

"Nous sommes désolés!" plaida Finn.

Kurt secoua la tête et détourna les yeux de Finn. Blaine prit la main de Kurt sous la table tandis que Finn s'affala dans son fauteuil. Les adultes se regardèrent avant d'être légèrement mal à l'aise à la tension dans l'air.

"Tu ne peut rester en colère pour toujours" déclara Finn à Kurt qui le regardait avec incrédulité. Blaine secoua la tête avec Cooper et Burt soupira lourdement, Carole prit un air déçu.

"Il a le droit d'être en colère contre vous Finn," lui dit sévèrement Burt.

"Mais-" Finn commença, mais Kurt l'interrompit avec colère.

"Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est Finn!" claqua Kurt avec colère, incapable de retenir sa colère plus longtemps. "Aucune idée de ce que ça fait de se sentir détesté par tout le monde parce que nous aimons les garçons. Tu n'es pas complètement innocent Finn. Toi qui étais la et me regardait me faire intimider. Toi et le reste du club ne m'a donné aucune raison de vous pardonner et pourquoi est-ce que je devrais? Je ne suis qu'invisible pour vous. Vous n'avez même pas remarqué que je n'étais pas avec vous dans le taxi ou même dans l'avion? "

Kurt respirait lourdement et Finn recula sur son siège, l'air coupable.

"C'est pas comme si vous aviez besoin de moi de toute façon," continua Kurt. "Pas avec toi et Rachel obtenant chaque solo et duo. Je ne vais pas te laisser toi ou un autre membre me forcer à vous pardonner."

"Nous sommes désolés," s'excusa tranquillement Finn et Kurt secoua la tête en se levant et quittant la table sans un mot. Blaine marmonna un 'excusez-moi' rapidement et se précipita après Kurt.

"Vous avez fait du mal Kurt, Finn" dit Carole. "Tu ne peut attendre à ce qu'il vous pardonne a tous facilement. Pas après tout ce qu'il a vécu."

Cooper se leva et s'excusa. Il monta à l'étage et trouva la chambre de Kurt, frappant légèrement. Kurt et Blaine étaient assis sur le bord du lit et Kurt se hâta d'essuyé ses yeux. Cooper entra dans la pièce et s'accroupit devant les garçons.

"Je suis désolé," s'excusa Kurt. "J'ai ruiné la soirée, c'était pas censé être comme ça." Kurt rompit avec un hoquet et Blaine frotta son dos. Cooper posa une main sur son genou et Kurt le regarda avec une expression choquée.

"Tu n'as rien ruiné. Le dîner était spectaculaire et la compagnie encore plus," lui assura Cooper. "Ce que je veux savoir c'est si tu vas bien?"

Blaine frotta le dos de Kurt quand il frissonna et il haussa les épaules.

"Je ne sais pas" déclara Kurt.

Cooper soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

"Tu veux dire beaucoup pour Blaine, Kurt, donc tu veux dire beaucoup pour moi et je déteste que vous deux continuez à recevoir des coups par des gens ignorants," exhala Cooper avec colère.

"Cooper" dit Blaine, serrant son épaule fermement.

"Merci," dit sincèrement Kurt.

"Courage," leur dit fermement Cooper.

Kurt regarda Blaine et sourit et Blaine baissa la tête d'un air penaud.

"Cooper m'a toujours dit courage avant mon départ pour l'école chaque matin," lui dit Blaine d'un air penaud. "Sa a marché pour moi, donc je pensais que sa marcherai pour toi aussi."

Le visage de Cooper s'illumina et Kurt se pencha vers Blaine, lui permettant d'envelopper un bras autour de son épaule. Cooper se leva et lissa les plis de son pantalon.

"Courage" sourit-il. "Finissons ce dîner parce qu'on m'a dit qu'il y avait un dessert."

"Personne ne fait obstacle à Cooper et son dessert," dit Blaine à Kurt qui rit et se leva. Les trois garçons firent leur chemin de retour à la table et retombèrent dans leurs sièges. La table avait été dégagée et Carole se précipita pour chercher les dessert. Cooper réussi à pousser la conversation, de parler à Carole et Burt au sujet de son travail pendant que Blaine et Kurt emmêlés leurs jambes sous la table et parlaient tranquillement du moreceau d'audition qu'ils avaient choisi. Finn soupira et se sentit à l'écart de la conversation et de nouvelles qu'il avait royalement foutu avec le reste du club et cette fois, Kurt ne va pas être aussi indulgent.

* * *

L'été est venu et Blaine a obtenu au travail au Six Flags. Ceux des New Directions qui espéraient attraper Kurt à la maison ont été déçus que Kurt allait toujours voir Blaine à ses spectacles et s'il ne pouvait pas aussi, il travaillait dans le garage de Burt et Burt n'aimait pas que Kurt soit déconcentrer au travail. Finn avait invité les New Directions plusieurs fois afin qu'ils puissent maintenir l'harmonie dans le groupe, de sorte qu'ils ne se séparent pas durant l'été. Kurt a toujours réussi à ne pas être près de la maison à ces moments et le groupe commencèrent lentement a accepté que cette fois, ils avaient blessé Kurt beaucoup trop.

Kurt n'était pas sûr qu'il serait de retour au glee club quand l'école reprit. Bien sûr, il en avait besoin dans sa demande s'il voulait entrer à la NYADA, mais il n'était pas sûr si sa valait la peine d'être malheureux pour une autre année.

Le premier jour de retour de l'école, les New Directions ont attendu avec impatience de voir si Kurt arriverait. Ils se déplaçaient et parlaient à voix basse, les yeux de quelqu'un toujours à la porte. Ils rayonnèrent tous quand Kurt entra et poussèrent une acclamation.

"Je vous l'avait dit," appela Rachel sur eux bruyamment et Will sourit à Kurt.

"Bienvenue à nouveau Kurt," rayonna Will. "Je voudrais présenter mes excuses pour-"

Kurt leva la main et il se tut. Kurt parcourut la pièce et regarda leurs visages souriants mais il ne souriait pas en retour.

"Je veux que vous sachiez, que la raison pour laquelle je suis revenu, c'est parce que je le dois pour mon inscription à la NYADA," leur dit carrément Kurt. "Et parce que Blaine se fait transfère à McKinley et rejoindra le club aussi. Sue m'a de nouveau offert une place chez les cheerleaders comme leur chanteur que j'ai accepté. Les cheerleaders passeront en premier, glee en seconde."

Leurs sourires disparurent quand Kurt parla et Mercedes baissa la tête dans la déception.

"Je ne vais pas vous rejoindre aujourd'hui, je dois aider Blaine" poursuivi Kurt. "Je ne vous pardonnerai jamais pour ce que vous avez fait. Beaucoup de fois j'ai été en arrière plan pour vous tous et sa ne se fera plus."

Il les regarda une dernière fois avant de quitter la salle en silence. Will se tourna vers le groupe et poussa un léger soupir.

"C'est un début," leur dit-il. "Nous avons besoin de prouver à Kurt que nous sommes sa famille."

"M. Schuester, on n'a pas été sa famille pendant longtemps" dit Mercedes d'un air déçu. "Nous ne méritons pas son pardon."

"Il est de retour dans le club maintenant," interrompit Rachel. "Et voilà tout ce dont nous besoin en ce moment. C'est du passé, nous avons toute l'année pour gagner."

Quinn secoua la tête et Santana se moqua de Rachel.

"Voilà, c'est à cause de cet attitude le troll que personne ne t'aime et qu'on veut pousser une chaussette dans ta gorge tout le temps," grogna Santana. "Kurt était ton 'meilleur ami' et voilà comment tu le traites. Bon sang, nous sommes chanceux qu'il soit revenu."

Rachel souffla et repoussa ses cheveux sur son épaule, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine vérité derrière les paroles de Santana.

"Nous avons juste à prouver qu'il peut nous faire confiance," dit Finn.

"Je pense qu'il aura besoin d'un temps de vie de Marc Jacobs pour sa," murmura Tina à Mike qui hocha la tête en accord.

* * *

Plus l'année avançait, plus les New Directions constatèrent que Kurt les tolérait seulement, mais il ne leur à jamais pardonner. Dans glee il était toujours à côté de Blaine et ils étaient dans leur propre petit monde, il ne parlaient à aucun autre membres, n'ont jamais réintégrer la famille dysfonctionnelle . Will essayait de leur donner des solos qu'ils acceptaient mais tous deux savaient qu'ils étaient des solos pour s'excuser.

Oui, ils avaient récupérer Kurt, mais il n'était plus vraiment dans leur famille. Sa famille était avec Blaine maintenant et Sue qui les avait tous les deux pris sous son aile. Blaine regardait toujours les répétitions de Kurt et s'asseyait souvent avec Becky, l'aidant quand elle en avait besoin.

Quand ils ont obtenu leur diplôme, personne ne fut surpris de voir Kurt et Blaine quitter l'Ohio et avaient des nouvelles par le biais de Finn qui les trouvaient à travers Burt.

Kurt leurs manquait, mais ils étaient heureux qu'il fonde une famille avec Blaine.

 **FIN**


End file.
